What's In A Name?
by Hypnotized.By.Golden.Eyes
Summary: Each letter in a name stands for something, right? Of course it does! So here are some fun acrostic name poems for your favorite Twilight characters.


**Fun little acrostic name poems! My niece had to do this with her name for homework, and it looked like so much fun I just had to do it too! (Now my sister's entire refrigerator is covered in them. Yep. My niece and I are that awesome.) **

**I don't know if you'll find interest in these, but if you do, I hope you like them. :]**

* * *

**Edward...**

**E** is for existing as the eternally damned.

**D** is for the danger that derives from what I am.

**W** is for being in constant worry over Bella's safety.

**A **is for the appreciation I feel toward my family.

**R** is for reading minds and respecting what I'm not supposed to hear.

And **D** is for discovering true love after all these years.

* * *

**Carlisle...**

**C** is for all the compassion I have for all I know.

**A** is for attaining humanity in spite of what I've been told.

**R** is for the respect that I always show and receive.

**L** is for the loneliness I endured for centuries.

**I** is for the internal struggle regarding self-control.

**S** is for supporting a family through all we've had to undergo.

**L** is for the love that I've gained and appreciate.

And **E** is for my wife Esme, my beautiful, loving mate.

* * *

**Alice...**

**A** is for my addiction to clothes and glamorous parties.

**L** is for being lovable, yet a little terrifying.

**I** is for intuition; the visions that I see.

**C** is for all the cheer in me that is effortless to breed.

**E** is for being eccentric to the point of overbearing,

but trust me, when it's worth doing it's worth _over_doing!

* * *

**Isabella...**

**I** is for independent, I can take care of myself.

**S** is for selfless, as I care more for everyone else.

**A** is for always stubborn, and needing to know the truth.

**B** is for being brave, because I'll face anything for you.

**E** is for being with Edward for an eternity.

**L** is for my little nudger, who's made everyone so happy.

**L** is for all the luck that I never seemed to see.

And **A** is for how amazing my life's turned out to be.

* * *

**Esme...**

**E** is for elegance, and the extent of passion I have for my art.

**S** is for the strength of love that flows from my heart.

**M** is for motherly; my children will come first.

**E** is for my eternal husband, and my endless pride at his hard work.

* * *

**Jacob...**

**J** is for jealous, because _I_ always had her back.

**A** is for alpha, reluctant leader of my pack.

**C** is for changing into a massive canine.

**O** is for outspoken and taking what is mine.

**B** is for becoming someone who is strong,

for finally realizing the person to whom I belonged.

* * *

**Rosalie...**

**R** is for the rose, as I'm the most beautiful in the clan.

**O** is for being obstinate, because I will not give up who I am.

**S** is for being selfish, being sexy, being strong.

**A** is for the attention that I command all day long.

**L** is for all I've lost, my life dreams that were snatched away.

**I** is for being indignant, because it should not have been that way.

**E **is for my Emmett, my lover until the end;

I would be so terribly miserable in this life if it weren't for him.

* * *

**Emmett...**

**E** is for extra strong, I cannot be surpassed.

**M** is for the motivation that helps me to kick ass.

**M** is for Monkey Man; I love impressing Rosalie.

**E **is for exultant when I win at wrestling.

**T** is for being tough, more mighty than a grizzly bear.

And** T** is for the taunts and teasing I can't help but share.

* * *

**Seth...**

**S** is for all the smiles that I always send.

**E** is for endearing, being everybody's friend.

**T** is for trusting, and not wanting to fight.

**H** is for having a good sense of wrong and right.

* * *

**Leah...**

**L **is for a loss that cannot be compared.

**E **is for extinct, as my future remains bare.

**A** is for accepting that I'll always be a "bitch".

**H** is for heartbroken; I'm impossible to fix.

* * *

**Jasper...**

**J** is for joining a family I never thought existed.

**A** is for my Alice, who's made all the difference.

**S** is for the southern wars that I finally escaped.

**P** is for protecting my family and my mate.

**E** is for all the emotions that I've always read and controlled.

**R** is for being resilient, strategic, and noble.

* * *

**Renesmee...**

**R** is for radiant, a bright and beautiful little girl.

**E** is for the enchantment I see in all the world.

**N** is for Nessie, my nickname from those I love.

**E** is for entrancing all the people that I touch.

**S** is for special in every single way.

**M** is for my Momma, and my Daddy, and my Jake.

**E** is for endearing, from the very start.

**E** is for everything I hold close to my heart.

* * *

**Aro...**

**A** is for always confident that I will have the winning hand.

**R** is for ravenous; power hungry is what I am.

**O** is for obsessive about all the talents that I seek.

Vampires across the world fear me; leader of the Volturi.

* * *

**Jane...**

**J** is for jealous; it's not at all fair.

**A** is for apathy, because I really couldn't care.

**N** is for not so nice, with a cold, sadistic wit.

**E** is for the excessive pain I will happily inflict.

* * *

**Thank you for your sweet reviews, Reviewers! -^_^-**


End file.
